


Forget-Me-Not

by Greenscale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hanahaki Disease, Lovesickness, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenscale/pseuds/Greenscale
Summary: Oneshot about Kallus having Hanahaki.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

> This just hit me so badly as an idea that I just had to do it. 
> 
> Sorry about my English.
> 
> Also posted to my tumblr! https://catfur-and-greenscales.tumblr.com/

It had started already when Alexandr and captain Orrelios had been crashed to Bahryn. A tension. A pull.  
There was something between them. A sync. It was natural to interact with the other even if they were not agreeing to each other's opinions. The conversation they were having had come out easily. So very easy and it had affected ISB agent more than he had expected.  
And aftermaths of it had really made a difference to his life. Could be said that it had been a conversation that changed his life for good.

The feeling of pull just got stronger when Zeb, as captain Orrelios wanted to be called, had cleaned his wounds and treated his badly bruised eye. They had actually for a while been worried that Thrawn's thorough handling could have caused permanent damage to his eyesight and Zeb had been there just to talk with him when he had been waiting for medics and rebel intelligence to each of them have a piece of him.  
Later they had shared meals at the mess hall and Zeb had been present when Kallus had gained the rank of a captain. Afterwards, they had been drinking Corellian brandy under the starry sky at the top of the main temple of Yavin IV.  
Kallus had let himself to enjoy from these small moments of chatters and get fond to captain Orrelios.

Really fond.

So when he saw Zeb reunited to the Ghost crew he knew that they would not spend time together as they had used to. And why should they?  
Zeb had his family back, he looked happy and his family was not looking entirely happy to see the ex-ISB agent.  
It was not so surprising to Alexandr to hear that they had been assigned for mission very soon. And that he was not part of it and since it included Saw Gerrera Kallus could not help but be worried.

His cough started about the same time than the Ghost crew had been away about one week. It was nothing too serious or nothing too hard to deal with, but just irritating.  
When Zeb after almost two weeks of radio silence came to him even the lasat noticed Alexandr being ill. And kept the call short.  
Still, it made Kallus feeling a little better. At following days he was coughing less and it was easier to breathe after his daily practices.  
It was clearly a sign that all was getting better.  
So it was clearly nothing. And he was going to see the Ghost crew since they were soon returning from their mission what made him feel a strange flutter in his stomach. Nervousness. He was nervous. But why?

All was fine with them and Kallus knew it since Zeb had commed him and told so.  
Even all was clearly not okay. It was clear when he ane lasat captain was yet again sitting at Alexandr’s room, drinking some Corellian brandy and Zeb was pouring his heart to Alexandr’s feet about how the purple furred rebel had felt conflicted while working with Gerrera. About it how Gerrera’s methods had made Zeb think about what had happened to Kallus and his unit back to Onderon and how all of it had reminded about Lasan. All Alexandr could have done was wrap his arms around Zeb broad shoulders and hold him while his friend kind of cried himself to sleep.  
Despite his aching knee Alexandre kind of carried, half dragged Zeb to his bed. Lasat was even heavier than he looked like… And while Kallus was going to slip to sleep at sofa had Zeb opened his eyes and begged him not to leave him alone.  
With a sad smile, Alexandr had just taken his boots and jacket off and crawled to sleep next to him. Curling next to the warm chest of Zeb and closed his eyes. What wouldn’t he do for this man who called him a friend?  
Yes, that was it, they were friends. Just friends. And even Zeb’s friendship made Kallus feel grateful since it was more than he could have ever even dreamed. And what he dreamed… He longed to be close to Zeb but there was no way Zeb felt the same. No. Simply no. Kallus’s past alone should make it impossible.

And still, it hurt when he wakes up at early hours of the morning and find out that Zab had left him alone.

Next few weeks were busy. For both of Ghost crew and for Alexandr. Ex-imperial seldom had time to see any of his friends and especially when tried to talk to certain lasat, he seemed to be extra busy with all kind of preparations and fixings. And he needed no help.  
Around this time Alexandr starts to have coughing fits. Mostly when he was already at the bed and was just about to sleep.  
And after one very nasty one he a foud small, blueish-purple flower around his pillow in the morning. It was hardly bigger than a head of a pin and its small petals looked formed a small star. It was … cute. Alexandr had no idea what it was or how it ended up to his bed.

Hera and miss Wren seemed to be worried about him and asked few times whether he was all right.  
Of course, he was. Why wouldn’t he be?

Except he was not.

It started with a feeling of something tickling his throat. Or actually the side of his throat, and the coughing was not helping to get that rather unpleasant feeling away. Alexandre also started to get winded after lighter physical exercise than before even he wasn’t doing that much.  
After one intense training session with miss Wren, he ended throwing up at the training field because he was coughing so much. While cleaning up his mess he realized that it was covered with small purpleish spots. He had no intention to examine any further.

Despite his coughing fits he was not feeling that off. So when he was offered a chance to join to Spectres Alexandr was more than happy to join to them for their next mission and not even thinking about telling that he for real was not feeling very well. But soon he noticed that Zeb was still avoiding him even at a small space as Ghost was. At least it felt like so.  
Hera even offered to Kallus a chance to sleep at Zeb’s room but the blond man shook his head. Apparently Zeb was not wanting him to be around so it was better to let him have his privacy. So he ended trying to sleep at the floor of Kanan’s room letting Rex have the bed after the long talk which had to be cut down by Hera telling to them that if they were not going to be silent she will make both of them sleep at the hull.

Alexandr was not really sleeping at all and he finally gave up at 0512, walking barefoot to the kitchen of the Ghost.  
He only switched on a small nightlight on and made some tea for himself. Chopper beeped to him good mornings and wanted to know was malfunctioning since nobody else was already up. With a small chuckle, Kallus reassured that all was right, but was soon caught coughing fit making him collapse against the kitchen counter, Chopper letting out worried beeps and some rude language accusing Kallus from lying to him.

Alexandr couldn’t get enough breath to fix the impression the asthromech got before founding himself dry heaving over the sink. Expect it was not exactly dry. There was a fistful of those small flowers and when he with shaking hands was touching his face Alexandr found that there was more of those small flowers at his lips.

"Kriff…“ a whisper escaped from his lips when Kallus hastily started to clean those delicate petals down the drain his hands still shaking. What was happening to him?

"Are you alright?” He heard Zeb's voice behind him and Alexandr almost hit his head to the cupboard while turning fast to face the lasat.

"Y..Yes", he lied fast before needing to think how he might not actually be ok. Zeb looked worried and Kallus forced smile to his face just to reassure his friend.

Zeb sighed and took a step closer to him.  
"Look. Think I owe you an apology, Kal", lasat said and took a step further.

"Apology?“

Kallus’s heart skipped a beat when Zeb touched his arm and a nice, fuzzy feeling was ailing inside his chest.  
"I did something to you,” his friend explained his ars twitching and Alexandr still could not understand what this was about. Zeb frowned:“ I wake up from your bed almost crushing you under me.”

Kallus blinked but before he could response they heard how Kanan said out loud: “OH. Sorry. My bad. I .. just go back to my … I mean Hera’s room. Please. Don’t mind about me.” Of course Kanan had heard what Zeb had said just seconds before entering to the kitchen.

Alexandr was completely red now.  
"Nothing bad happened! I carried you to my bed after you kind of passed out after you drank most of the brandy yourself. I taught that it would be nicer for you to sleep at my bed. And don’t look me like that. You are not that heavy and I could not refuse your plea when you asked me not to leave you alone!“

He saw Zeb’s expression. His green eyes looked rounder than normally as if he had heard something he hadn’t expected and then, relief. And at that moment realization hit Kallus: Zeb didn’t want him. He must have taught that they had .. done something and that it had been a mistake.  
A sensation of cough made Kallus lean to the counter again. And then, suddenly, Zeb was there, one warm, calming hand at his shoulder, green eyes full of worry.  
Alexandr just could not stop coughing. The blond man tried to cover his mouth with the left hand in a fist but it was not really helping. And then he felt how big lump of something got to his throat making it impossible to breathe. His knees were giving in and in panic Kallus tried to catch a breath but he could not.

"Help! Someone! Kallus... Just breathe.. hold on..”

Alexandr faintly realized that the only thing holding him in an upright position was Zebs arms. Kanan was there too, trying to talk with him while lasat tried to pat him to back, pivoting almost limp human forward. It helped and with gagging noise Kallus dry heaved a bunch of small blue flowers, fragile green leaves and blood to the floor. Small blue flowers exploded everywhere at the floor looking so small and innocents.  
Kanan helped Zeb to lower Kallus to durasteel floor, turning his to recovery position.

Alexandr could breathe now freely but his throat was hurting. Next, he realized was Kanan talking to him, probably as well using the Force to calm shaking and shivering crewmember of theirs.

It was now clear that no-one was sleeping at Ghost anymore.

Someone brought a blanket for Kallus and with firm moves, Rex and Hera wrapped it around him. Alexandr was embarrassed but he also was too tired to protest. Zab was towering over him, even ex-agent could only see lasats shadow.

"What are these flowers?’ He heard Ezra asking.

"Forget-me-not", Zeb answered with shivering voice:“ They used to grow at Lasan." 

Kallus tried to turn his head but Kanan, who was gently rubbing his back told it was not a good idea. Sabine and Ezra were cleaning up the mess he had made earlier.  
"We should take you to med bay, Alexandr”, Hera said and Kallus only could nod to her. He was horribly tired and his throat was getting itchy again.  
"Zeb..“ Hera started but she needn’t say more, Alexandr felt how he was lifted to air, someone, probably Kanan, holding his neck before he was comfortably at Zeb’s arms.  
Lasat was watching him with his big green eyes and looked conflicted.

"Why didn’t ya say a thing about having Hanahaki, Kal?” purple furred rebel murmured and gently hold him closer to himself, walking towards the small med bay of Ghost.

"Hana who?“ Kallus mumbled and coughed again. He felt how Zeb gave a helpless chuckle.

"It does not matter, just stay with me Kal. Just breathe, my love. Just breathe”, lasat said and at that moment Kallus felt that warm and fuzzy feeling again and somehow he knew that everything was going to be okay.  
Gingerly he rose hand and touched Zeb's chin, making his love purr.

"I love you, silly furball..“ Kallus whispered when lowered to the cot.

"And I love you, flower boy…” he heard Zeb saying before he fell to calm, healing sleep.


End file.
